dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan le Fey
|Gif 2 =Morgan2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 500px |Skills and Magical Abilities = Escaping: Teachers can never keep Morgan in detention for long. He knows every escape route in Hogwarts, and wants to create one of his own some day. Thievery: Call it a Parader quality. Morgan is incredibly quick-fingered, though he'd of course never ever utilise this. Obviously. Herbology: Maybe the only school subject he's interested in, Morgan has a natural green thumb. He especially likes growing those huge plants that eat people whole. |Relationships = Family=Sabrina le Fey Morgan's mother is a force to be reckoned with, and Morgan loves the absolute bones of her. He lives off of every word that falls from her mouth and wants nothing more than to follow in her footsteps and lead the Parade one day, ruling over the Citadel with a fist as iron as hers. He doesn't know where the hell he'd be without her, honestly. Tessa Bellerose So, he first met his step-sister when she was hiding a body in a tunnel somewhere, and despite a mutual distrust, Morgan decided that perhaps she's actually pretty interesting. Although he knows at some point he'll have to challenge her for the position of top dog, and trust me, that won't be fun.|-| Friends= Twyla Montgomery There is something about Twyla that is just so endlessly fascinating. Morgan sees a lot of himself in the girl - they're both thieves, have dodgy pasts, secretive families - and it's strange how safe he feels around her, especially when he's entirely convinced that she'll grow up to be a force to be reckoned with - even more so than she is now. Cleo Levesque She's quiet and shy, and innocent to the point of being seriously naiive, but Morgan shared his cookies with Cleo, and that takes a lot. She's quite cute in her wide-eyed, O-mouthed way, and although Morgan doesn't want to corrupt her with his antics, he definitely wants to show her how to really have fun in a magical castle full of tunnels and opportunities. Donatella de' Medici Donna is absolutely hilarious, in a primadonna, uptight type of way. Her wit and intellect is impressive and Morgan always finds himself laughing around her; seeing her in the halls certainly helps brighten up his day. EQ Schmidt EQ is one of those people that is just constantly nice, even when Morgan is an ass back to him. It's weirdly comforting to have someone that is always there and that Morgan knows he can always have a chat with, even if they've only spoken a few times.|-|Acquaintances=Duke Lyon-Hawtrey Morgan and Duke literally fell right into each other's lives, right in the centre of Lincliff Square. Duke then spent an hour teaching Morgan all about video games, and Morgan quickly decided there that Duke is the coolest person he's ever met. He really hopes to see him again sometime, before school starts.|-|Enemies=|-|Romances=|-|Other=|-| |Gallery = morganlf1.jpg morganlf2.jpg morganlf3.jpg morgan4.jpeg morganlf5.jpg morganlf6.jpg |Trivia = *He is named after Morgana le Fey, the powerful enchantress and distant relative. *Chocolate is his weakness. Honestly. He will devour anything made of chocolate. *He doesn't remember Carlisle very well. All he has is a photo, and even that's faded. *He's aware of his extended family, and is becoming more and more interested in finding them. Maybe one day. *He loves reading, as it was the only thing he could do to amuse himself as a kid. *Sabrina doesn't let him have Witchagram, which is totally unfair. *He makes really, really good cookies. *He's a surprisingly good dancer. *His record for solving a Rubik's cube is one minute, thirteen seconds. *He is banned from Hogsmeade, having been caught stealing sweets. Oops. |Languages Spoken = English; French |Handedness = Ambidextrous |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Figuring it out |Relationship Status = Single |First Love = |Boggart = Losing his mum |Patronus = Poison dart frog |Favorite Drink = Chocolate milk |Favorite Sweet = Truffles |Amortentia Scents = Sabrina's perfume, sea salt, chocolate cake |Favorite Color = Dark red |Gif 3 = Morgan3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px}} Category:Characters Category:BlueAndGrey Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:French Category:English Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks English Category:Black Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:March Birthday Category:The Black Parade Category:House of Merlin Category:Born in England